Teardrops on my guitar
by SkyC
Summary: Todos humanos. Alice siempre ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo Jasper Hale. Un día, luego de varios eventos, comienza con una melodía que la llevará a la fama. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift “teardrops on my guitar”.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: **Todos humanos. Alice siempre ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo Jasper Hale. Un día, luego de varios eventos, comienza con una melodía que la llevará a la fama. Basada en la canción de Taylor Swift "teardrops on my guitar".**

* * *

Teardrops on my guitar

Una camisa blanca que llevaba superpuesta una gruesa correa negra a la altura de la cadera, un jean entubado, unas botas de tacón fino y alto y unas cuantas pulseras creaban el "vestuario" que utilizaría; El maquillaje era simple, mucho delineador negro que resaltara el azul grisáceo de mi iris y un poco de sombra que hiciera el efecto de "ahumado" en ellos.

Todo estaba en su lugar, la banda practicaba las últimas notas y las luces se paseaban por el público cambiado de tonalidades y formas para, de una manera disimulada, ser probadas. Lo único que realmente quedaba era esperar la señal que me daba permiso para enfrentarme a aquella multitud de fans y admiradores que agitaban carteles con mi rostro mientras sus labios gritaban mi nombre en todo tipo de rimas y ritmos.

Este era el último concierto de la gira que me había tenido viajando por los últimos seis meses. Estaba cansada emocional y físicamente, tanto tiempo lejos del hogar me hacía sentir vulnerable. Extrañaba a mi familia y a los pocos amigos que había hecho en New York antes de comenzar mi carrera musical.

Por suerte James, mi manager y mejor amigo, había estado recorriendo el país conmigo. Dándome apoyo cada vez que lo necesite o que me sentí desfallecer.

Un ejemplo de esos momentos era justamente este concierto o mejor dicho, esta ciudad. Estar en mi ciudad natal no me hacía sentir del todo cómoda. No porque los recuerdos fueran malos, al contrario la mayoría de mis mejores momentos tenían impreso el nombre de "_Londres_" en ellos. El problema es que estos habían sido empañados por un estilo de dolor que solo el amor podía causar.

Un amor que comenzó la mañana del primer día de clases en la escuela L'e petit Ecole. Cuando aquellos ojos de un azul tan intenso como el océano me hallaron, lucían angustiados y temerosos, seguramente como se veían los míos en aquel momento por la presión de no conocer a nadie entre ese mar de niños y niñas que conformaban mi salón de primer grado. Aquel chiquillo de cabello rebelde y ojos electrificantes se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa tímida preguntó mi nombre. En ese instante, al escuchar su voz, supe que lo querría y, hoy en día, lamento decir que no me equivoque.

Cada día a partir de aquel lunes Jasper, ese era su nombre, decía, hacia o me sorprendía con algo que me dejaba sin respiración y que, sin intención, alimentaba un poco más ese amor prohibido que poco a poco se iba agrandando en mi interior. Un amor que jamás le expresé al cien por ciento porque no quise exponerme a su rechazo, no quise que me confirmara que lo que él en realidad sentía por mi era un amor fraternal, "_el cariño que se le podría tener a un mejor amigo_" nada más...

**Inicio del Fash Back**

Ya habían pasado diez años desde nos conocíamos, nos hallábamos terminando el último período escolar y, como siempre, yo lo esperaba en uno de los banquitos del instituto que quedaba cerca de cafetería donde generalmente almorzábamos juntos para contarnos las buenas nuevas y las malas también.

- ¡Hey Alice! Llegas temprano – Dijo, a mi espalda, la voz que era capaz de causar que mi corazón repiqueteara sin control alguno.

- Jazzy y tú de muy buen humor al parecer – comenté luego de ver una gran sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

- Si Ali, puede ser – dijo con voz esperanzada - Es que acabo de ver a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo… - por un segundo mi corazón dejó de latir y mi mente se quedo en blanco _¿estaría hablando de mí?. _Y como si hubiese leído mi mente, derrumbó mis ilusiones al mencionar el nombre de su "amada" – María, sabes la que es porrista, no te imaginas lo que sucedió… ¡acepto mi invitación a salir! ¿No es genial?

En mi interior sonó un duro y doloroso "Crack" y supe que debió ser otro de esos pedazos de mi corazón. Cada vez quedan menos enteros, la mayoría está pulverizados. Porque por mucho que me dolía escucharlo decir esas palabras me seguía manteniendo a su lado, actuando como una "mejor amiga" y fingiendo una gran sonrisa que demostrara lo "feliz" que era por verlo iniciar una nueva – y magnifica según él – relación.

- ¿Alice estás escuchándome? – Su voz me sacó de los tortuosos pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza por miedo a que al hablar mi voz se quebrara y delatara mi dolor - ¿Si? Bueno, entonces sigo contándote. Es maravillosa, genial, divertida, simpática, ¿has visto su cuerpo? Es algo paranormal, es perfecta… me atrevería a decir que me estoy…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron al momento en que fijó la mirada por encima de mi cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron y una nueva sonrisa, mucho más grande de lo que creía posible, se extendió por su rostro.

Giré mi cabeza buscando el motivo de su distracción y la vi. Aquella chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, María, saludaba a James con un gesto de la mano mientras se acercaba. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca plantó un sonoro beso en sus labios que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera de nauseas.

- Mari-Love te presento a Alice– dijo Jasper mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella – es la chica con la que ando siempre ¿sabes? De la que te he hablado, mi _mejor amiga_.

- mmm... Si cariño – mencionó con un tono meloso. Justo después extendió una mano hacia mí, pero no de la manera amistosa que uno esperaría, sino con actitud de suficiencia y una mirada más fría que el mismo antártico _¿es que acaso él era el único que no se daba cuenta de mi amor a su persona? ¡Hasta una porrista lo sabia! Y vaya que era pedir bastante_ – Soy María y es un placer. Jazzy-Jazz… ¿nos vamos a almorzar?

- Lo que pasa es… - me miró con gesto de duda hasta el momento en que ella suavemente le dio un apretón a la mano, entonces sacudió la cabeza y siguió – Claro. Claro amor, estoy segurísimo que a Alice no le molestará en absoluto ¿cierto? – un nuevo "crack" sonó en mi interior; sentí como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos y el nudo de mi estomago se hacía aún más apretado. _¿iba a faltar a nuestro almuerzo semanal por su nuevo capricho?_ Sin embargo no me permití llorar. No tenía manera de explicar porque lloraba así que lo mejor era aguantar hasta el momento más oportuno.

- S..Si claro… - dije pero cuando alce la vista lo encontré regalándole una mirada esperanzada a su chica – igual y ya me voy… nos vemos luego.

Sin decir nada más me volteé y comencé a caminar, esperaba que se acercara y me pidiera disculpas por no prestarme atención o que al menos me mandara un mensaje, pero nada de eso paso. En realidad, el no tenia porque hacerlo, es decir, yo era una simple mejor amiga y ya.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, haciendo tiempo para poder irme a casa sentía como mi interior se derrumbaba. Había aguantado por demasiado tiempo ser la "_mejor amiga_". En un principio pensaba que podría soportarlo y lo había hecho muy bien… pero esta vez, viéndolo tan feliz con su _Mari-Love_, como la llamaba, me di cuenta de que lo único que lograba era dañarme a mí misma. Tenía que tomar una decisión: O me quedaba y le decía lo que sentía, exponiendo la amistad de todos estos años, o me iba e intentaba reiniciar mi vida en un lugar donde la sombra de este amor no me dañara como lo hacía aquí.

Las lágrimas circulaban desordenadamente por mis mejillas intentando disolver el dolor de mi interior, me sentía atrapada en un juego sin salida: sin querer recordar pero negando olvidarme. No quería recordar más a ese chico de ojos azules del cual me hallaba enamorada desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero al mismo tiempo no podía simplemente olvidarlo, mi corazón dolía de tan solo pensarlo. Estaba en una encrucijada.

Cuando volví a caer en mi misma, estaba frente al gran salón de música de nuestro colegio, entré recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, no se hallaba nadie, sin embargo, estaban todos los instrumentos cerca de la tarima, los inspeccioné a fondo hasta que encontré lo que quería: la guitarra.

La tomé en mis manos y me senté en una silla cercana, di gracias a Dios por haberme dado el honor de tener una linda voz y la facilidad de mover los dedos de tal manera que causaran una buena armonía; poco a poco fui tejiendo aquella melodía triste y desesperada, donde por primera vez gritaba al mundo aquel amor que nunca seria correspondido.

Unos pasos en la entrada me alertaron de que ya no me encontraba en la cómoda soledad que estaba sumergida. Vi a Jasper caminar hacia mí, con aquel andar suelto y despreocupado, pero yo no me sentía lista para hablar con él, disimulando lo más posible me paré e intenté salir por la puerta que estaba en uno de los lados de la tarima. Claro, el era más rápido, me tomó por la muñeca antes de que lograra escabullirme por la puerta.

- ¿Al? ¿Qué sucede porque parece que huyes? – me preguntó con un tono que dejaba ver preocupación, yo no alce la vista, no quería que notara que había estado llorando porque simplemente no le podría explicar el porqué.

- mm… Nada Jazz, ehh… debo irme – dije volviendo a jalar de mi muñeca pero no soltó el agarre en ningún momento. Con su mano libre levantó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

- ¿has estado llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te lastimo Al? – _que irónica podría llegar a ser la vida ¿no?. _

- no estaba llorando – alegué secamente, es mejor huir por la tangente cuando se puede.

- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, dime que sucede – noté como su paciencia iba acabando, el odiaba que no le contara lo que me sucedía al igual que yo odiaba que él no me lo contara a mí, pero en este caso… - Mira Alice, no sé qué te sucede pero María me está esperando en…

- Jasper ha sido un día largo ¿sí? Si te está esperando porque no corres con ella y me sueltas de una vez - espeté furiosa ante la mención de su adorada chica. Sabía que era un mal momento para que la ola de celos me ahogara pero no podía controlar el revuelo que sentía en mi interior – déjame ir… ¡por favor!

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Somos amigos! ¿Por qué me tratas así? – preguntó confundido ante mi respuesta, por suerte soltó mi muñeca dejándome libre para poder salir de aquel lugar.

- Justamente _eso_ es lo que pasa… somos amigos – murmuré antes de salir – simplemente _amigos_…

Después de aquella tarde nuestra relación decayó en picada, por un lado yo no tenía demasiadas ganas de contarle lo sucedido y el porqué de mis lágrimas y mucho menos mi ataque de celos y por otro ya no compartíamos nuestro "almuerzo de chismes" ya que estaba pegado a aquella porrista de tal manera que era casi imposible verlo solo.

Cuando finalizó el año escolar decidí mudarme a New York, con mi padre, mi corazón dolía de solo pensarlo pero tenía que pensar en mí. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que seguir, porque la vida continuaba, siempre lo hacía, aunque uno no quisiera. Porque las manecillas del reloj nunca dejan de moverse.

Fue en un karaoke local donde James me descubrió, dijo que tenía talento y entre una y otra cosa logró un gran contrato con una disquera llamada "Volturis In Music". Entre nosotros se creó una amistad fuerte y duradera; él se convirtió en una roca que me ayuda a sostenerme en la realidad cuando la marea de la nostalgia amenaza con arrastrarme al profundo mar de la tristeza.

**Fin del Fash Back**

- ¡Alice es el momento! – la vos de James me devolvió a la realidad, un asistente me dio la guitarra y la maquilladora esparció un poco más de rubor sobre mi cara. Mi manager colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y lo apretó suavemente, dándome animo, lo más seguro que es hubiese notado mi estado de semiinconsciencia. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude e inspiré aire fuertemente hasta que sentí que mis pulmones se llenaban, las características mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estomago y con una última respiración Salí al encuentro de mis fans.

La multitud grito enardecida, vi a miles y miles de personas llenando aquel estadio - ¡¡¡Buuenas noches Londreeesss!!! – mi saludo retumbó unos instantes en silencio y luego como si se pudiera gritaron aún más alto y aún más fuerte.

Una a una las canciones se fueron descartando, los fans apoyaban cada coro de ellas y muchas de las estrofas, era un sentimiento único el que recorría mi cuerpo al saber que estaban allí por mí, por mi música.

- Ha sido una noche fantástica y lamento que haya llegado a su final – la multitud gritó algo como un "awww" y un "ooowww" sonreí con ganas antes de seguir hablando – pero debido a que estoy en mi ciudad natal y una persona de aquí fue la que me inspiró esta canción los complaceré con ella ¡¡espero que les guste!!

Nuevos gritos alegres recorrieron a la masa de gente mientras yo con una señal de la cabeza alerte a James de que dejaran correr la pista. Tome un respiro profundo y como aquella tarde en el salón de música dejé que mis dedos trajeran la melodía que llenaba mi mente de recuerdos…

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz It's so damn funny*****  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Aunque no sentía ganas, me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos, no me gustaba hacerlo porque la mayoría de las veces terminaba llorando pero mis Fans eran más importantes en este momento que mis sentimientos.

Comencé a recorrer a la multitud, desde las más lejanas filas hasta las más cercanas. Los que se encontraban en VIP eran aun más fáciles de ver, se hallaban tan cerca que si me paraba y caminaba hasta el borde de la tarima era capaz de tocarlos.

Me distraje viéndolos, observando sus carteles y la sincronía exacta que tenían sus labios con los míos hasta que lo distinguí: Aquel tono de rubio en el cabello solo lo había visto en una persona, esos labios rojizos y delgados me recordaban a esa misma persona. Pero fueron aquellos ojos tan azules como el océano los que me hicieron caer en cuenta que _él_ se hallaba aquí.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Como respuesta mi corazón se aceleró desbocadamente, palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía como si se fuera a salir. El nudo de mi estomago amenazaba con cerrarse totalmente y dejarme sin voz como había pasado en tiempos de antaño, pero eso no podía suceder, estaba frente a miles de personas y no podía desfallecer solo por reconocerlo entre una multitud. _¿Cómo era posible que después de dos años el siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto sobre mi?_

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The Only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..._

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Finalicé la canción y con una última sonrisa me despedí del público. Aunque mis ojos no paraban de llorar, era irónico pensar que justamente se había hecho realidad mi canción: la guitarra estaba empapada en lágrimas.

Todo el equipo se volteo a mirarme pero por suerte hubo algo que los abstuvo de preguntarme o detenerme para saber que me pasaba. Me sentí impotente al saber que no podía moverme de allí, los paparazzis estaban por todo el estadio al igual que los fans. Vi las escaleras y no dudé al subir corriendo por ellas, llegué a la azotea y me derrumbé _como siempre._

Lloré por él, por mí y por mi estúpida debilidad. Me sentí ridícula por pensar a lo largo de estos últimos dos años que ya no lo quería, que lo había olvidado y hasta que había llegado a odiarlo; con una sola mirada todo aquello quedo reducido a cenizas y mi corazón, que estaba comenzando a curarse, se retorció de dolor bajo un nuevo "crack".

La puerta de las escaleras de emergencia se abrió de nuevo, pero yo no tenía ganas de hablar. Mi mente seguía divagando en aquel chico que me dejaba sin aliento. Maldije mil veces el haber vuelto a Londres, no debí hacerlo pero yo y mi estúpido ego pensamos que ya no era para tanto, que de verdad lo había olvidado.

- James… ahora no ¿sí? – dije mientras intentaba secar en vano las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas sin voltear – yo… sé que no debí abandonar el escenario así pero es que no te imaginas… no sabes lo que me sucedió… no sabes lo que vi.

Los pasos se detuvieron a unos metros de mí, justo antes de que aquella aterciopelada voz hablara - ¿Qué fue lo que viste Alice?

Giré mi rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jasper estaba detrás de mí; se veía mucho más flaco y al azul de sus ojos le faltaba algo… ¿el brillo? _¿Por qué si yo lo había dejado feliz con María?_ Me pregunté rápidamente y me detuve en seco: no tenía porque pensar en él ni en su vida.

- yo… Yo.. Yo vi… te vi a ti – susurré aun impactada por su presencia. No podía creer aun que estuviera frente a mí y que yo le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Una voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de gritarme "_Peligro"_ y estuve de acuerdo. Ya me había lastimado demasiado en el pasado como para demostrar dolor ahora. Mi tono se volvió mucho más duro al momento en que seguí hablando – pero no es nada… es decir, me impacte es todo.

- Oh Al... No me digas eso… no me digas que solo te impactaste… porque yo… Yo… - sus ojos se mostraban torturados y agónicos – necesito que me perdones.

- ¿Por qué? –_¡No te importa ya! _Saltaba, gritaba y pataleaba la vocecita en mi interior pero las palabras abandonaron mi boca antes de que incluso las pensara.

- por mi estupidez, por no dame cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente hasta que te marchaste. Por no interpretar mis sentimientos hacia ti Alice. Me sentí tan mal… me sentí tan… vacio al notar que ya no estabas y que no estarías más conmigo.

- ¿y ella? ¿Y María? – pregunté nuevamente. La vocecita ya no gritaba, al parecer también prestaba atención a lo que él decía.

- No lo sé – murmuro - La deje luego de unas semanas que te fuiste, no podía seguir con ella al darme cuenta de a quien amaba realmente. A ti. Al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, de lo ciego que me volví. Es como que siempre pensé que estarías allí para mi, por eso no te busqué, pero al momento en que te fuiste fue como si el sol se apagara y el resto del mundo dejo de tener sentido para mí. El tiempo seguía pasando para todos menos en mi caso, yo observaba como los demás avanzaban y me quedaba en un rincón. ¡No supe donde buscarte! Y mucho menos como contactarte, luego comencé a verte en periódicos y revistas de moda, en los canales de música y en las estaciones de radio. Era ilógico que buscara contactarte, ¿Quién me creería que te conocía?

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – aunque en mi interior aquella vocecita ahora tarareaba canciones románticas mi voz seguía siendo dura y fría. Se me hacía difícil creer que era cierto lo que Jasper decía. Observé que no llevaba ningún tipo de identificación y sin ellas es imposible entrar a esta área del estadio - ¿Cómo pasaste a seguridad?

- tu… _amigo_ James - ¿eran celos lo que reconocí en su voz? - me reconoció entre la multitud que quería entrar y mencionó algo así como "solo sube y habla" o una cosa así, no le presté demasiada atención a sus palabras, ya estaba corriendo cuando las dijo.

Me paré con cuidado y me acerqué a él, por primera vez lo vi de frente en dos años y mi estomago traicionero no hizo más que achicarse y expandirse de anticipación. _¿Anticipación a qué?_

Su mirada estaba fija en mí, sus ojos y mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas tal y como las mías. Con delicadeza pasé mis manos por ellas limpiando los rastros y el hizo lo mismo conmigo. Como si de imanes se tratara ambos dirigimos la mirada a los labios del otro y poco a poco nos fuimos hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Debo admitir que fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Las mariposas revolotearon por todo mi estomago el tiempo que duró aquel beso y me dejo un ligero cosquilleo en los labios.

- ¿debo tomar esto como una disculpa aceptada? – me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida mientras manteníamos nuestras frentes unidas.

- Mmm… si vuelve a pasar, lo pensaré –dije divertida mientras él me tomaba de la cintura para reducir el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

- vas a desear no haber dicho eso – respondió pícaramente. En ese instante, en el que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me perdí en ellos, en aquel brillo travieso que había vuelto a aparecer y que de hoy en adelante sería mío para siempre.


End file.
